Easter Hunt
by neko-nya
Summary: Easter's here and there's a Easter hunt with a huge prize! Who will get there first? And is the bunny a guy or girl? DarkxKrad DaixSat
1. Split up!

Easter Hunt

Chapter 1: Split up!

"Wake up! It's Easter!"

Daisuke sat up and groaned, he didn't want to wake up, no he didn't, but he still did. Why? Because his ever so respected mother demanded that he did. Why? For the simple reason of Easter, also known as the Easter Hunt that was being held at the market square, well it was starting there anyways. So up he got, into the showers he went and brushed his teeth he did. Then he went downstairs and ate breakfast, Emiko smiled, "Grab some chocolate eggs and give them to your friends ne?"

Yup, that was his mother, the ever so happy mother who celebrated every holiday possible. Even Victoria Day. Strange yet true, pity really. Having to wake up on a holiday that he didn't celebrate just to celebrate it. The redhead grabbed the eggs and headed out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, he started walking down the street like he usually did once out of the house. Same old, same old…

* * *

Once down at the square, it wasn't very hard to find his friends. Especially the tall blonde with hair more gold than anyone standing, and beside him a jumping and very excited violated hair who contrasted the calm and strangely bored considering that it was Easter, also known as the-day-when-free-chocolate-eggs-and-other-chocolatey-things-were-given-out-for-free. "Hiwatari-kun! Dark-kun! Krad-kun!" 

The three looked over, Dark waved, Daisuke felt just ever so wanted. Krad and Satoshi just watched him, looking like they were competing for the title "I'm more bored than you" just another typical Easter… "Dai-chan! This year it's every person for themselves! This is going to be so cool!"

The redhead just smiled, inside he was bored. Krad and Satoshi continued their competition with Satoshi in the lead since the violet haired boy was distracting the blonde. "Aa, this is going to be fun isn't it Hiwatari-kun?"

And Krad pulls back into the lead! Satoshi gave a little nod, Daisuke just continued smiling, yes, he was convinced that everyone was as excited as Dark. There was no doubt about it, absolutely no doubt at all…Dark grinned, "And what do you have in your hands? Is the free chocolate I see?"

Daisuke looked at his hands, they were half melted but still chocolate, he handed them out, everyone mumbling a thanks or something close to it. The word "hn" also fell into the category of thank you's. Dark smirked and took Krad's chocolate, not that the blonde cared. "Thank you Krad!"

"Hn."

And so it was declared that the word "hn" also fell into the category of "you're welcome" and all things alike. The amethyst eyed boy gave the blonde a hug and once again Satoshi was in the lead of their little boredom contest. Then there was a "ahem" which from the speaker's point of view obviously meant, stop-talking-with-all-your-little-friends-and-shut-up-so-you-can-listen-to-my-voice-and-I-don't-care-whether-you-want-to-listen-or-not-you-have-to-anyways. The four looked at the stand that was set up while their attention was averted away.

The person on the microphone's eye twitched when the people didn't stop talking. It looked ridiculously funny having a very upset little man…possibly _wo_man in a bunny suit looking very upset and trying to speak. Dark chuckled, but then the little wo/man screamed in a voice which one would not be able to identify whether it was a man or woman speaking… "SHUT UP!"

The crowd was silenced, Dark whispered to the golden object of his affection, "What a spaz…"

Krad nodded, eyes still wide from the little "explosion" that had just happened. There was a moment of silence before people started whispering among themselves, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

The blonde felt his hair get blown back by a passing blow of wind. Golden eyes widened even further if possible. He felt Dark cling onto his arm, out of fear or just to go along with the atmosphere, he wouldn't know. The man or woman, whichever…the _it_ went on and cleared _its_ throat, "Now that you're paying attention, here's what you do in the game. You shall set off and find chocolate eggs which will be located just about anywhere, however, that is a bonus, not the game. The game is for you to find clues which will lead you to the final egg. The first one there will get the gigantic chocolate Easter egg. Therefore you shall listen to what I have to say when I say here is your first clue."

The screen above the _it_ flashed, _underneath. _The crowd dispersed within seconds leaving the four. Dark and Krad walked up to the stage and started looking around, "Aha!" Dark pulled out an egg from underneath the stage, "It says…red…what the hell? How subliminal can you get?" Then he looked at Daisuke, "Nah…they couldn't have possibly hid it in his hair…"

Daisuke just watched, "Whoa…they're good…"

"The garden." Krad suggested.

While Satoshi spoke up at the same time, "The park."

The two glared at each other, "Well it seems like you'll have to split up." The bunny cackled, then turned to glare at the older two, "You two will have to split up too, I remember last year, we couldn't determine the winner since you were both there."

"But it was parents last year!"

"Silence! Now be gone!"

Daisuke and Satoshi headed one way while Dark and Krad another but soon enough the two went separate ways. Dark took the blonde's advice and looked around the gardens, sure enough there was a bush of strawberries with eggs, "Kyu?"

Dark blinked, "With! What in the name of all things chocolate are you doing here?"

"Kyu!"

The boy sighed and read the egg, _cliff_, "I wish Krad was here…must think Krad…" So he tried to think like the blonde, using the logic he never knew he had, "Oh…the fountain! I am so smart!" And off he went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Satoshi looked around the park, "Hey look! An egg!" 

They read it, _rapunzel_. Satoshi just raised a brow, "What the hell…"

* * *

Nya 

My easter fic! XD Hmm..it's going to be around three chapters long and will probably go over like a day over Easter :D Okie? Okay! Free chocolate for all! XD


	2. Smack!

Easter Hunt

Chapter 2: Smack!

Daisuke and Satoshi simply stared at the egg, "What do you think it's asking?"

"No clue…rapunzel had a lot of hair and was trapped in a tower and that's all I know."

"What about the lighthouse?"

"You know what, Niwa? You can be surprisingly smart sometimes."

The redhead just smiled, "Thank you."

Sarcasm didn't get through the redhead at times…but anyways, they headed to the lighthouse where they found yet another egg, _green_. Satoshi frowned, "I hate these…"

"They're not so bad, at least we get to work together…"

"Ah yes, poor Dark and Krad, stuck separated…imagine how lonely they must be, facing the terror of these little…Easter eggs…" Ah yes...evil evil little Easter eggs...

* * *

Dark groaned as he found another egg, it was his eighth, "I wonder how far Krad is…"

"Kyu."

"You're right, he's probably gotten to the end by now…"

"Kyu, kyu!"

He read the egg, _fish_. "Damn it…come on logic, don't bail out on me now!" After a minute of restarting and shutting down, his logic came back with a wheeze, "Oh right! The fish stand at the market!" His logic sputtered and whimpered.

* * *

"So what do you think is green?"

Daisuke thought for a moment, "Grass?"

"There's a ton of grass everywhere, exactly which patch of grass do they want us to look for?"

"…the field?"

"Which one?"

"The one nearby?"

"Which one?"

"The one I'm staring at?"

"Which one?"

Unconsciously, Satoshi was trying to beat Krad at their little contest, too bad he had fallen behind again. Daisuke huffed, "The one right there, I see little white dots poking out."

Satoshi took off his glasses which was pretty stupid since his vision blurred a bit when he took them off. So he put them back on and looked, "Alright then, we go to that one…"

* * *

"I feel lonely…"

"Kyu?"

He sighed, "You're right…Krad's probably more lonesome than I am since I have you…even though you speak but a single word of _kyu_…"

"Kyu!"

* * *

Down at the field Daisuke picked the egg up, "It says cliff…"

Satoshi sighed, "The fountain."

"Wow Hiwatari-kun, you're really smart." The redhead said in awe.

_No, you're just a little below average in intelligence_ Satoshi bit back, falling behind even further in the race to complete boredom. Bad mood he may be but he really shouldn't take it out on Daisuke, after all, he was just an innocent bystander who just so happened to be beside him at a bad time…he didn't want to chase the redhead away with a pitchfork… "Iya betsuni."

"You're too modest Hiwatari-kun."

"Iya betsuni."

_Not modest, just very…monosyllabic…_Daisuke sighed and gathered up his little cheerfulness and smiled again, "Well, let's get going shall we?"

* * *

"I'm bored!"

"Kyu, kyu!"

"This is like what? The tenth one? Eleventh?"

"Kyu?"

"It says chestnut…holy crap this is getting on my nerves…" The rabbit hopped onto his other shoulder and kyu'ed at him some more. Dark sighed, "Right, right, it wouldn't be on my nerves if that damn bunny, not you, didn't separate me and Krad…actually…we'd probably be done by now…why do I feel like I'm talking to myself?"

"Kyu?"

"I think I saw Takeshi at the square...wonder where he is..."

* * *

Takeshi frowned, that was the third egg he found, _above_, he looked at the tree in front of him, shrugging, he started to climb. When he got on top he found an egg that said _below. _Therefore he started his way down the tree, when he got down he picked up the same egg that he had dropped and climbed the tree again. Once up he read _below_ yet again and climbed down. "At this rate, I'm going to win!" And up and down he went...never noticing how his clues were exactly the same...

* * *

At the fountain Daisuke managed to continue smiling while Satoshi continued his monosyllabic answers. The blue haired boy sighed and looked over at the redhead who had his hair blown back a bit by the wind, _he looks cute…_and he fell back a mile in the race. "Niwa…"

The redhead turned around, the same gentle smile plastered onto his face, "Yea?"

"Do you see anything?"

Daisuke looked around and picked up an egg, "Here's something…fun…"

"What?"

"It says fun…maybe the park…"

"Or the carnival…"

The redhead just smiled, "I'm glad Hiwatari-kun's with me."

Satoshi's mind clicked into one of his major flashback scenes…

"_You'll eventually meet that person, the person that will say, "I'm glad Hiwatari-kun's with me."_

"Niwa…"

"Yea?"

Satoshi's bad mood lifted and without warning, caught Daisuke in a lip lock, forfeiting his fight with Krad. The redhead, sure he was surprised at first, but then he decided that their current "activity" was better than looking for some stupid Easter egg and was certainly better than talking. _I don't mind…I can live with this as an Easter celebration…_

Once the kiss was broken, "Happy Easter Hiwatari-kun."

The blue haired boy didn't answer with words, but another kiss, not that Daisuke complained in anyway, in fact, he was more than willing…happy happy Easter indeed…

Not the end!

* * *

Nya

So Daisuke and Satoshi dropped out to engage in...funner activities...XD But wait! There's still Dark and Krad :O It'd be mean to leave them out XP And yes...Daisuke has the power to cheer Satoshi up whenever, where ever they are :)

Happy Easter! From Ayame and co. XD -chocolate eggs for all!-

**Les Scribbles**- First reviewer XD The boredom contest, it's nothing new, me and my friends engage in one all the time XD There is no winner until one forfeits or something :P Otherwise there'd be no way of confirming the winner XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I had this sudden urge to write an Easter fic XD so here it is! And I wanted Daisuke and Satoshi to kiss so there it is! Krad _is_ feminine! XD Dark's a pyromaniac! My insanity is still up and going o.O Will it never end? XD

**ShadowDown**- I'm more insane than you:D Another friendly competition with my friends XP Guess who ends up winning? Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too nya!

**Akako**- Yay:) You flatter me :D I'm getting ego-boosts XD No ego-boost is too much for me :P -had too much chocolate- Thankies:D

**Kira-chan**- Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair! And as Rapunzel says...no! XD But in the end the prince tricked Rapunzel and she ends up getting her hair cut and he becomes blind, how they lived happily ever after I'll never know...anyways...who will win? Dark or Krad or Takeshi:P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Welcome back! Some bird built a nest in Daisuke's hair :P I suppose...grudges go a very long way -the grudge- XD Did you expect Rapunzel to mean the tower? Or lighthouse, whatever...my mind doesn't work all that well with chocolate in my mouth XP Happy Easter! Tis the season to get sugarhigh XP


	3. The Winners!

Easter Hunt

Chapter 3: The Winners!

Dark groaned as he found, yet another egg, _green_. Half giving up, his logic gave a final try before dying completely. "Right…forest…must go…oww…my brain is in pain…"

"Kyu!"

"I wonder how Dai-chan and creepy boy are doing…"

* * *

"Mmm Hiwatari-kun…" 

Satoshi silenced him with another kiss.

* * *

"They must have given up and gone home by now…" 

"Kyu, kyu?"

"Don't kyu me!"

"Kyu!"

Dark sighed and headed into the forest, "Maybe I'll find Krad there…"

On the way, he saw Takeshi climbing up a tree, With watched the boy curiously, "Kyu?"

"Who knows what he's doing…" The boy climbed up the tree and picked up an egg, put it back and climbed down. Once down he picked and egg up and put it down then started to climb up again, "He's climbing up and down as far as I'm concerned…"

"Kyu…"

"Yup, quite queer alright. Anyways, onwards with us!"

"Kyu?"

* * *

He trotted along in the forest, hearing nothing but his footprints and the occasional "Kyu?" From the rabbit, finally he found an egg, _clearing_. "Must be the clearing nearby…" 

So he continued walking with a surprisingly good sense of direction. Soon there was the clearing, it looked like a scene from Snow White only it was a clearing with a gigantic egg in the middle and blonde strands coming from one side of it. "I did it! I'm the best!" He laughed to himself, finally, he took notice of the strands. _They look familiar…_

Dark walked around the egg surprised to see Krad sleeping against it, _dang…so much for being first…_then a very greedy thought came to him. He poked Krad who began to stir and looked up at him groggily.

"Nnn…Dark? What took you?"

"The better question would be how did you get here so fast?"

"I just figured this would be where they would put the egg so I came directly here instead."

"You're too smart."

Krad figured, since he already won the little boredom contest, he might as well ahve some fun, how he knew that he had won? No one knows... "I try my best."

"I guess I get to claim my prizes."

Krad looked at him quizzically, "Prizes?"

"You snooze you lose. And you snoozed, therefore you're part of the prize."

The blonde gave him one of the dumbest looks he had ever seen Krad give, "Wha?"

Dark sighed and tried to sound patient, "Now Krad…"

"You sound like a teacher." The blonde shot back immaturely.

The violet haired boy tried again sounding more like himself, "Shut up and listen."

"You sound like that bunny." Krad shot back again.

"…do you think it was a guy or girl?"

Golden eyes blinked, then he shrugged, "Only god knows, and even then he'd have trouble deciding…"

"True, now anyways…you're my prize."

"How?"

"You slept here right?"

"Uh huh…"

"I came here right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Therefore I get to claim you as a prize."

Krad huffed, "I still don't get it."

"Mein gott…" Dark said remembering the two words he actually learnt in German class, "You're a little slow when you wake up aren't you?"

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do."

"So how am I a prize?"

"You just are."

The blonde huffed again, "So are you saying that I come second after this gigantic chocolate Easter egg?"

"Precisely…wait…no! You're always first!"

Krad grinned, "Does that mean I can throw it away?"

"No!"

"That means I'm second…"

"But…but still…"

"I'm second to an Easter egg?"

"Kyu?"

"Shush With."

He was being amused by the way Dark kept looking from him to the Easter egg, "No-but-still…can't choose…"

"I can't believe you put an Easter egg before me!"

Dark sighed, "Fine, throw it away if you must…"

Krad smirked, "I'm not going to make you do that, after all you mustered up _all_ you logic just to find it, it'd be mean and inhumanly cruel to tell you to throw it away."

"But-that means…"

"Huh?"

"You were playing a trick on me! That's just as mean!"

The blonde raised a brow, "I was?"

"Yea and now I'll just have to claim my prize as a way of getting revenge!"

"Wha-" Dark threw himself at Krad and pinned him down.

"Dark's on top!" Dark half roared and half squealed with glee, he laughed, "Fear my sexy wrath!"

Krad just watched, wide eyed, until Dark's lips descended upon his. Then he just closed his mouth and moaned. After some other "activities" they ended up asleep.

* * *

The judges walked towards the egg and saw two figures asleep side by side, leaning against the egg. The bunny just frowned, "Damn it, it's happened again, how are we supposed to find the winner? They're both here and that rabbit!" 

With cocked his head, "Kyu?"

The End! ...or is it?

* * *

Nya 

The fic's done! Hope you all enjoyed it! XD Happy Easter no more:D And thank you reviewers!

**Les Scribbles**- Krad's all alone...all by his lonesome self...until now that it XD I've grown a habit of laughing at the unfortunate too (not in real life though) otherwise I'd be dead or something by now o.o

**Akako**- Here's another chapter! Poor Krad :( he was excluded from the chapter...but this one's all about him (and Dark) Daisuke, dumb yet cute little Daisuke (I shouldn't say little but still) as they say, dumb is cute XP

**M36NU7**- Nope! Takeshi's not the brightest crayon in the box :P Glad you liked the fluff XD Fifty bucks says the Takeshi will be stuck climbing the tree until someone finds him and tells him that the contest is over XD

**ShadowDown**- There have been occasions where people end up more insane than me...but they're usually locked up or something :P or they're just...more insane than me XD either way works, who knows? I may end up losing my insanity :O

**golden-flame4**- I feel bad for leaving Krad out XP But I made it up to him (I'm guessing) through this chapter:D Here's more! Happy Easter no more! XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Everyone's insanity dies one time or another when they grow up...and those that keep their insanity end up locked up :( Let's just hope I don't end up like that XD lol, yes, making out and fluff is alot better than finding little Easter eggs of doom and boredom :P

**shortygirl**- Here's DarkxKrad! XD Did you think I could live with myself if I didn't add at least a couple pages of DarkxKrad? Krad was walking around and then he found the egg and fell asleep XP very Krad-like no?


End file.
